falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reclaimed Republic of Australia
The Reclaimed Republic of Australia is the self-declared nation state under the yoke of the powerful and influential paramilitary of the same name. History Founding First Reclamation Wars Emu Wars Stopping the Boats Organisation Governance The Reclaimed Republic of Australia was born through the ideas of founding father Craig Palmer, and was founded to build a society based on: # A common-hold, rather than a common-wealth # A brotherhood of English-speaking Whites # Life marriage # Preservation of the 'Colour-Line' # Teetotalism # Stopping the boats Of the six "Big Laws" as they're called, only no.5 has been omitted, officially due to a lack of any proper anaesthetic and painkillers during the prolonged war of Australian reclamation fought against the wasteland gangs and tribes of raiders of the greater Brisbane region. Infrastructure Ranks There is a total of 55 enlisted soldiers within the Reclaimed Republic of Australia. This number is divided five teams, named 1st XI, 2nd XI, 3rd XI, 4th XI and the Development Team. *'Umpire' - Commander of the Republic. *'Captain' - CO rank; commands a team. *'Wicket-Keeper' - NCO rank; a first-class Batsman. Commands a squad of Fielders, sometimes with the aid of other Batsmen. *'Batsmen' - NCO rank. When a fielder has survived for more than two years, they earn the rank of a Batsman, or batter, an endearing reference to a position in the national sport of Cricket. *'Fielder' - Basic entry level of enlisted personnel. Upon initiation, fielders are sent to work the more physically demanding and menial of duties, such as farming, animal drafting, and other kinds of community service. Periodically, they are sent in groups of a dozen or two into the far reaches of the Republic to perform patrol duty, typically with the company of 2-3 Batsmen, where they experience the bulk of their harsh training. They and are expected to learn how to fend for themselves against the dangers that live in the irritated scrublands of the Darling Downs and Brisbane region, and are even instructed to scavenge and live off the land - despite the inhospitably of the wastes - yielding mixed and informative results. Technology Battle Garb The soldiers of the reclaimed republic of Australia go to war kitted in light armour and cricket paraphernalia. They do not wear full power armour, owing to its extreme difficulty to find and operate - and expensiveness to maintain - however large portions of their battle garb does consist of salvaged military-grade armour. Cricket uniforms and protective wear, being highly regarded as symbols of national pride and tradition, also find their way into the kits of RRoA soldiers. The baggy green cap, and the classic batters' tattered white leg pads and batting gloves are commonly seen, especially in the newer ranks, most of whom are merely teens or young adults fresh from the cricket pitch. Vehicles The QANTAS The RRoA possess one vertibird, affectionally named The QANTAS. Allegedly, it was found buried underground one hot summer christmas day in an old Australian Air Force airfield by a team of Fielders, who where quick to report it to their higher-ups. The Umpire, Craig Palmer, proclaimed it as a christmas gift from the one true god, Don Bradman. Extremely fortunate to find fuel, the vertibird underwent some crude refurbishment and refuelling before being pressed into service. Its first test run saw it being used it fly down the runway, carrying a bowler as he made an attempt to make the fastest spin-bowl known to man. His efforts where successful, knocking the batter completely off guard and scoring a wicket, however being the only occupant of the vehicle, he was not quick enough to return to the cockpit, and the vehicle quickly crashed nose-down into the bitumen. The QANTAS has been out of commission ever since. Gallery RRoA_Propaganda.png|One such recruitment poster, commonly seen in and around the Brisbane region often nailed to tree trunks, power poles, and all throughout the streets of settlements RRoA_postcard.png|Postcard, featuring a map of the RRoA CraigPalmerAndMates.jpg|The Honourable Craig Palmer and his comrades christening the newly declared lands of Reclaimed Australia with a game of cricket Category:Groups Category:Places Category:Queensland